For Better, for Worse
by Lizicia
Summary: When Calleigh goes missing, will the team make it on time to save her? [CaRWash]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. It's all in my head.**

**A/N: My first CSI: Miami fic, hope you'll like it. A CaRWash story all in all :)**

-----

„So... when are we going to tell the others?" Calleigh asked as she smilingly looked at Ryan.

He smiled back. „Do you even want to tell them? I mean, we have survived six months without anyone getting suspicious."

She leaned closer into him as they were sitting on the couch and he put his arm around her. It felt so right.

„I bet H knows."

Calleigh's eyes widened, „You told him?"

„No, but he always knows without asking."

She was about to say something when their pagers went off.

„Time to get to work."

They took separate cars and Ryan circled around a bit so they wouldn't arrive at the same time. His relationship with Calleigh was a very fragile one despite the six months mark and they hadn't told a soul about it. He thanked God for acting lessons in high school that allowed him to maintain coolness in revealing situations. Just like now.

„Hey, Cal, slept well?"

„Always do," she replied and for a stranger they seemed like two good colleagues.

„H," he greeted Horatio. „What have we got here?"

He looked up at them, „Maya Carlisle, 29, beaten up and strangled to death. Possible rape but we're not sure yet."

The woman was a real mess, covered in blood, blonde long hair tangled and green eyes wide open in terror. She looked just like...

„Calleigh!" his eyes widened as he saw their similar features.

She went to him, „Called me?"

But he didn't seem to see her, „H, have we had any more cases like this, with this kind of a signature?"

„Two. Evelyn Lewisham, 28, and Dagmar Fanning, 32, both beaten, strangled and raped as well. No semen but whoever did this wasn't easy on them. They were both raped with some sort of a foreign object as well."

„What did they look like?"

„Blonde hair, green eyes, 5'7'', similar smaller physical features in addition."

Calleigh started to understand where Ryan was headed. „Wait a minute. You're not trying to say what I think you are, right?"

„He is looking for blonde women with green eyes. I do think we are thinking the same."

„It doesn't mean any clear danger to me. There are hundreds of women in Miami who are blonde and have green eyes."

Just then Horatio's phone rang. „Caine. I see... Where? In fifteen minutes, officer."

Then he turned to Calleigh, „We have another case at Coconut Grove, a hit and run. Giving it to you, Calleigh, I'll also notify Eric."

„Okay," she nodded and made her way to the car, before secretly blowing a kiss for Ryan.

----

She made it to the crime scene but didn't see any movement at all. One officer was just about to leave.

„Excuse me, officer! Miami Crime Lab," she ran to him. „This is supposed to be a crime scene, a hit and run."

„Sorry, miss, but seems it was a false alarm. When I got here, it was all empty and quiet. Some kid was maybe fooling around," he answered and stepped into the car.

She turned around and walked to her car, taking out her cell phone to call Eric. She heard someone approaching from behind and turned to see who it was but before she could do that, she felt a stinging pain at the back of her head and everything went black.

----

Eric arrived at the scene ten minutes later. He noticed Calleigh's car and thought she was examining the place but there was not a soul to be seen. Confused, he dialled Horatio's number.

„H, it's me. I'm at the crime scene in Coconut Grove but there is no one else. I'm all alone, Calleigh's car is here but she is nowhere to be seen. What was supposed to be here? Hit and run? Doesn't look like it."

He walked around and noticed something small on the ground. It was her phone. „H, I found her phone but nothing else. She had just dialled my number ten minutes ago."

Then he noticed another thing. There were small drops of blood on the ground. „Oh my God," he whispered into the phone. „Found blood, Calleigh's empty car and phone. Not jumping on conclusions but this does not look good. Okay, I'll wait for you."

He put away the phone and swabbed the blood to test it for real. It was blood all right but nothing could tell him if it was Calleigh's. He turned his gaze to the car and noticed something carved on the hood. What he saw made him shudder:

_Who's got the girl now? _

_----_

**Please, review :) I will appreciate that and continue with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, the next chapter is here, as promised. Warning: upgraded the rating due to sexual content. **

Calleigh slowly tried to open her eyes. She blinked them and finally managed to see something. She was in a small room that she did not know and for a second couldn't understand what was going on. She tried to think back at what had happened but the searing pain at the back of her head wouldn't let her do that. Calleigh touched her head and felt a large bump right where the pain came from.

And then it all came back to her. The crime scene, police officer telling her it was a joke, calling Eric and then... then everything had gone black. Why, she couldn't say, but whatever it was had caused her this terrible bump and a headache.

Calleigh tried to stand up but her legs were incredibly weak and she couldn't get up at all. Her hands were free but there was nothing to do with them if she even couldn't stand.

She looked around to see any sign of her whereabouts when heard a key opening the door and a man walked in. His face was hard to see in the darkness of the room but his presence felt somehow familiar, in an unpleasant way.

„Oh, our Southern star has awoken. Hope you enjoyed it," he said and smirked. Calleigh had definitely heard that voice before but she couldn't put her finger on it. He moved towards her and she started to feel a certain scent. And it all came back to her.

„You!" she half-whispered, suddenly feeling frightened like a little girl.

„I knew you hadn't forgotten me," he smugly said and laughed.

XOXOXO

Eric made it back to the crime lab, facing a serious-looking Horatio.

„Eric, what did you find?"

He shook his head, „Not good. Blood on the ground – collected evidence – her cellphone, as I said and the most frightening – carved on the hood of her car was _Who's got the girl now?_"

„Send the blood to trace, we'll need to be sure." He started going when Horatio stopped him, „Oh, and one more thing. Do not tell Ryan, not even hint. Do you understand?"

„But why not?"

„Do you understand?" he repeated in a more serious tone.

„Okay, sure," and made his way to the lab.

After giving the blood sample away, he examined Calleigh's phone and her kit that had been left at the car as well. Nothing came out. After some time Ryan walked in and for a minute observed Eric in a confused look.

„What are you doing with Cal's phone and kit, Eric?"

He sighed, starting to think out what to tell Ryan. He wanted to do as Horatio had said but he also didn't want to lie to Ryan.

„The thing is..." he started but was cut off by Mary, the new lab technician.

„Eric, the blood you found is a definite match to Calleigh Duquesne's. I'll leave the results here," and she left with those words. Eric couldn't have cursed himself more; instead of not telling Ryan he knew far too much.

„Eric, you're gonna tell me right now why you have found Cal's blood and are inspecting her phone!" Ryan's voice was impatient and had bits of anger.

Before Eric could answer, Horatio interfered.

„Mr. Wolfe, I didn't want you to know this so soon, but I will tell you what we know so far."

Ryan turned to him, „What are you talking about? Has something happened to Calleigh?" His voice started to tremble a bit.

„Calleigh went to a crime scene and never came back. When Eric got there, she was missing, her phone on the ground and blood there as well. Her car was abandoned. I just called the police station; there was no hit and run on that street, a police officer told me he had seen her and told that it had been some sort of a joke."

„You're telling me Calleigh is missing?" the trembling had disappeared from his voice and replaced with hints of anger. „Does this have anything to do with our last cases, where I noticed her similarity to the victims?"

„We don't know yet. Give us time."

„Time? Horatio, there is a lunatic who has Calleigh; haven't you seen what he did to the other girls? We don't have time, we need to do something now! I swear, if he touched one hair on her..."

„Mr. Wolfe," Horatio started patiently, „do you need to be removed from this case due to a conflict of interests or your emotional attachment?"

His words seemed to cool Ryan down and he only muttered, „Sorry, I went overboard. It's just that I..."

He was cut off. „I know. Now, there are suggestions that Calleigh is linked to the other girls we found, due to their similar features. Have we got anything on those cases?"

„Nothing. They've all been raped and beaten in a similar way but nothing that could lead us to the person behind it. Except from their similar appearance, they don't have anything else incommon," Eric replied who had took some time to examine the files.

„Could it be someone we have dealt with before? Like in a revenge kind of a way, if you think about the car."

„What about the car?" Ryan asked, understanding there is something the others weren't telling him.

„On Calleigh's car was carved _Who's got the girl now?_"

That was too much for Ryan. He stormed out of the door, leaving Eric and Horatio behind.

Horatio silently walked out to find Ryan.

He found the young man sitting in the locker room, looking at a picture of smiling Calleigh. He didn't look up to see who it was as he knew it anyway.

Horatio didn't say a thing but sat next to him and for a while they just sat.

„H," he started but it was hard for him to continue. „I cannot lose Calleigh. I simply could not live with myself anymore."

He sighed, „You care for her a lot. And so do we; she's like a sister to me and Eric and Alexx as well."

„No," Ryan replied and looked at him, „I don't care for her like that. I care for her like you cared for Marisol."

Horatio winced at the mention of Marisol's name but understood Ryan's feelings. „We'll find her and that's a promise."

XOXOXO

„What do you want from me?" Calleigh asked the man in a bare whisper, not even allowing herself to breathe.

„Well," he smirked, „isn't that obvious then?" He moved closer and soothed her face. Calleigh slapped him at a reflex and leaned back to get away from him. She wanted to stand up and just run away from him but her legs wouldn't listen.

„So, you want to play it rough?" he took a sudden step forward and grabbed her by her hands. „I'll show you how to play by my rules." He took her in his arms and although she tried to fight off, he was much stronger than she was.

Calleigh left the room and noticed that they were in a cellar; he took her upstairs and into a bit bigger room. She was thrown upon a big bed and fear of what was going to happen paralyzed her body thoroughly. He moved on top of her and started to unbutton her jeans.

„No... please," she barely whispered, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

But he didn't listen and took off her pants. She pushed him away and tried to stand up but was pinned back down by hands. His fists clenched around her arms and it hurt a lot.

„Now I'll teach you a lesson about how not to behave," he smirked and Calleigh felt his one hand caressing her body while he used the second one to hold her hands still.

„Don't, please!" she pleaded but it only made him mad and he slapped Calleigh hard.

„No speaking, please!" he yelled at her.

Her mind wandered off into a gaze and her body went numb. She could only feel burning pain as he forced himself on her and closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts on something else. _Ryan_. She repeated the name in her head but the pain wouldn't stop.

**You know what I want to hear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Already the third chapter. Be warned that it has references to violence and sexuality as well.**

_Next day._

„We haven't got anything on the case?" Ryan asked, sounding really worried.

Eric shook his head, „Nothing that could help us. We have a psychological profile saying that he is not a sexual maniac, more likely what he is doing, is personal. Because all the other girls were raped and killed in a short period, then dumped. But he has been holding Calleigh since yesterday."

„That doesn't mean she can't be dead," Ryan answered in a small voice, not even wanting to think about that possibility.

Horatio walked in. „In the last year thirteen sexual criminals, she has put behind bars, have got out."

„So, do we have to visit them?"

He hesitated for a bit. „I'm not sure. He may not be a sexual criminal at all. The profiler also said that the way he has treated the other girls means that they were just on the way and he was looking for one."

„And now he has obviously got her."

Horatio was about to answer it when his phone rang. „Caine."

„Horatio Caine? I think I might have a package for you," he heard a low male voice.

„What do you mean?"

Instead of an answer he heard a faint scream and then, „Please, help me!" He recognized Calleigh's voice immediately.

„I'm listening."

The man laughed. „I thought you'd be willing to co-operate. Actually, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to let you know that I have her and I will not negotiate or bargain about it. She is mine and don't you try come looking for her. And tell that werewolf of yours to stay out as well."

„Wait! Let's talk a-„ he wanted to say but the line went dead.

„Wait, he told you to keep the _werewolf_ away from them?" Ryan asked, beginning to understand who the person was.

„So he did. I do not understand."

Instead of saying anything Ryan stood up and left. Eric and Horatio looked at each other, puzzled. He returned in a minute, with a file in is hand and dropped it on the desk.

„This man, Colin Hewitt, was convicted last year for sexual harassment and an attempt of rape. I worked with Cal on the case. While interrogating him, he referred to me as _werewolf_, telling me to sought off and go howl to the moon. He was released from jail four months ago for good behaviour."

„So this is our guy?"

„Could be but we're not going to find out by just sitting here. Let's go and search the place!" He was almost out of the door before Horatio stopped him.

„Wolfe, we don't have any legitimate proof that he did it, we will not get a warrant."

„What about voice? We have the tapes from his interrogation and the crime lab tapes every incoming call. If we compare them and there is a match, we can get a warrant."

„Let's do that then."

After comparing the voice clips, the programme showed a 97 match.

„This is our guy. Let's get a warrant now!" Ryan demanded, already leaving.

They got the warrant quickly and headed for Hewitt's house. Ryan just hoped they would be there on time and not too late. _Calleigh_. That only name echoed in his mind.

XOXOXO

Calleigh had listened to everything her kidnapper had said and was even more frightened, however, she didn't let it show.

„What do you have against me, anyway?" she tried to make something out.

„Nothing against you darling, I just have a thing for Southern girls. And when you interrogated me back then, mmm... I would've given anything to be with you. And now you see – I didn't have to give anything but you gave me so much yesterday!" he laughed at his own thought.

„That didn't mean anything, you forced me to do that!"

He looked at her with a reprimanding look. „Now, is that the way to talk to a nice person like I am? I did you a favor, got you away from that college boy."

She froze; there was only one person he could've been talking about. „What do you mean? What college boy?"

„Oh, don't get started with me as I didn't know anything! I have been watching you for a long time now – you've become pretty close to that Wolfe, haven't you now? But you needn't worry, I will make sure you stick with me."

„What if I don't want to be with you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

„What do you mean, don't want to? Of course you do! You love me, don't you?" he demanded to know.

She didn't say anything. A phrase like _I love you _wasn't easy for her to say. She hadn't even told that to Ryan, partially because she was afraid of being hurt. And she definitely didn't want to get hurt or be disappointed.

„Well? Say that you love me!" he demanded again, his voice taking angry notes.

Calleigh shook her head and didn't say anything.

„Say it!"

„No!" she screamed back. She just wanted to slap him like she had did before but her hands were bounded behind her back and she couldn't move them.

His fists clenched and she could see anger flashing in his eyes. He stood up and walked closer to her, looking her directly in the eyes.

„No one treats me like that!" he pressed through his teeth and slapped her hard. She bit her lip as the sensation of pain registered in her brain and she fell on her left side as a result from the hit.

Calleigh could hear him breathe and all of a sudden felt his hands sliding underneath her shirt. She closed her eyes and didn't look at him.

He took her chin and turned her face towards him. „Look at me!" She opened her eyes at the command and saw pure rage in his eyes.

„This should teach you to behave and think well what to say."

He took her pants off once again and Calleigh couldn't help but feel hopeless. _Will they ever find me?_ she thought in anguish.

This time he was much more agressive and she couldn't bare the burning pain. When he finished, he left her lying on the cold cellar floor and stood up. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she kept focusing her mind on the image of Ryan.

„Now, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, smirking at her.

Although the pain was fresh and she felt terrible, she still shook her head.

„Oh, yeah?" he asked, voice very irritated. Calleigh thought the previous action would repeat itself but it didn't. Instead, she suddenly saw him very near and felt him kick her right in the abandomen. She flinched in pain and gasped for air; he was very strong.

„Please... don't! It hurts," she whispered, almost in tears.

But instead he hit her once more and yelled, „Don't you think I hurt when you don't tell me how you really feel? You bitch!"

The pain got stronger and she was just hoping for the feeling to leave. He then stopped abruptly and instead put her jeans back on, not saying a word. He left and slammed the door behind him.

Calleigh now let tears flow and whispered to herself the only name that kept her alive, „Ryan... Ryan..." her voice trailed off as she passed out.

**Oh my. I could use some reviews now so I could let them save her, or not. If you don't review, I won't have motivation to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooh, thanks for the reviews! Glad I made you read. Sorry it took me long, but school is not giving me a rest. Next chapter – here it is!**

The ride to Hewitt's house was quiet. Ryan was deeply in thought and wasn't paying attention to anything. Horatio just kept focusing on the road. After a while though, the silence was broken.

„What exactly happened between you two?"

Ryan sighed; it was not easy to explain and even harder to talk about Calleigh while not thinking what she was going through.

„It sort of just happened. We went out a couple of times, talked and realized how much we have incommon."

„Where are you now?"

„I love her, H, and I would give anything for her. Anything. And I couldn't forgive myself if we didn't... make it on time."

His voice trembled a bit and Horatio noticed that. He put a reassuring hand on Ryan's shoulder.

„Ryan, we _will_ find her."

Ryan gave a faint smile but deep down his concern did not leave.

XOXOXO

They emerged behind Hewitt's door and Horatio pounded on it. „Miami PD, open up!" Everything remained quiet so he withdrew his gun – as did Ryan and Eric – and they kicked the door open with police officers going in front of them.

„Clear!" They entered the living room.

„Clear!" „Clear!" Downstairs was all empty and they made it up.

It was too empty. Ryan saw the bed that looked like as if someone had slept there as the sheets were a mess. He saw some blood on the sheet and clenched his fists not wanting to think whose blood it was.

„Well, the place is empty. We checked everywhere." Horatio stated and put his gun back.

„Damn it!" Ryan cursed and hit the wall with his knuckles, making some plaster fall.

„Mr. Wolfe..." Horatio looked at him, his expression unreadable.

Instead of saying anything Ryan ran out. Horatio followed him after some time, leaving Eric to process the house.

Ryan was sitting on the porch, his head on his hands. When Horatio sat beside him, he looked away and for some time neither one said a thing.

„I thought we had this guy, you know. I just want to know that she is safe, want to protect her. I should've done it before."

„Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known. It was a usual call to the crime scene and she responded. No one could have guessed that there was a guy after her. As I said before – we _will_ find her. That is a promise and I keep mine."

They sat in quietness for some more time until Eric came out.

„There was blood on the bed – human –, also semen and found this between the sheets.

He showed them a silvery necklace – a simple rectangular plate with two hearts carved out.

„Oh, God. That's Calleigh's; I gave it to her as a gift not long ago," Ryan said, after taking a look at it."

Suddenly they heard a faint sound from the backyard. It sounded as if someone was starting an engine. They ran there just in time to see a bike heading off. Horatio pulled out his gun but it was too late to fire a shot.

They headed back to Horatio's car but just then an officer came out and said, „Sir, we found a well-hidden basement door and it seems as if someone is down there."

Ryan's concentration shifted and he practically ran inside, letting Eric and Horatio to follow the bike in Horatio's Hum-Vee.

He ran downstairs, passed an officer who was slowly making his way in and stopped dead in tracks at the sight he was looking at.

„Oh God..."

Calleigh was lying on the floor, knees curled up to her chest, wrists bound together and blonde hair covering her face. She seemed lifeless but Ryan's eye detected her chest moving up and down and he knew she was alive.

He ran to her. „Calleigh, can you here me? Calleigh?"

She was lying on the cold floor, feeling nothing and suddenly heard a voice call out to her. A faint but very familiar voice. Could it have been...

„Ryan?" she asked in a bare whisper.

He felt him touch her and heard her name again. This time stronger and she knew it was him.

Ryan gently lifted her up, untied her wrists and pulled her close.

She started to sob as she felt him there and just cried, not being able to say anything. He caressed her hair and silently whispered her name. She seemed so vulnerable and even more fragile on that moment and he just wanted to beat the living hell out of the man who had done this to his Calleigh. But his attention stayed with her.

He lifted her up and carried out, barely taking notice of the police officer standing at the stairs or anyone else he saw. An ambulance was already there and he carried her to the car as he knew she'd need a check-up.

Ryan put Calleigh on the litter but didn't let go of her hand.

Her eyes were closed as she didn't want to open them. She just felt safe and that was all she needed.

She whispered, almost pleadingly, so quietly that only he could hear her, „Ryan, don't leave me. It hurts so much..."

His heart shrank as he held her hand tighter and wished for Eric and Horatio to find the guy responsible as they headed off.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, at the same time Horatio was way over the speed limit as he followed after the bike that didn't get out of his sight. They sped through the city as he manoeuvered, trying not to crush other cars or pedestrians.

Hewitt – the bike driver – looked back to see how far away was the Hum-Vee and saw it closing the distance. He grinned to himself and turned his focus back on the road. He was a bit too late to notice a car coming right towards him and crashed with it.

Eric and Horatio saw Hewitt collide with the car, fly off his bike and land a few meters away on the ground. Horatio hit the brakes and they got out of the car, quickly emerging Hewitt. He wasn't moving and they saw the reason behind it. His scull had hit the ground directly and its contents were spattered all over the street.

„I guess he was never told to wear a helmet," Horatio simply stated.

**That is not the end still, more chapters to come. Two at least, if not more. In the mean time, I expect you to r e v i e w!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, the bad guy has been captured but drama/angst is not over yet. I present you chapter five.**

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics took Calleigh in and Ryan had to leave her side. He waited impatiently and paced down the corridor as time seemed to drag. Horatio and Eric found him deeply in thought, not taking eyes off the check-up room.

„Ryan, how is she?"

„She looked torn up, to be honest. He must've done something pretty bad to her 'cause she didn't stop crying. Did you get him?"

His eyes flashed anger and Horatio knew that if the guy was still alive, Ryan wouldn't hesitate to put some wild justice in action just to make him pay for Calleigh.

„Death caught him before we did."

Ryan was just about to ask something, when the door opened and the doctor came out. That made him forget about everything as he flew up and rapidly went to the doctor, Horatio and Eric closely behind.

„How is she, doctor?"

„Well, the physical injuries are not very bad. She has some bruises on her face and wrists and abdomen but nothing too serious. But..." he wasn't quite sure how to put this.

„What is it?" Ryan's anxiety grew.

„Are you her family?"

„We're the only ones she's got right now. Doctor, tell us what happened," Horatio insisted before Ryan could snap at the doctor.

The man sighed and said, „I'll be brutally honest with you then. As I said, physical injuries are no bad but mentally... She has been raped. Several times and with great force."

Ryan closed his eyes and Horatio noticed his fists clench again while he took a deep breath.

„Can we see her?"

„Yes, you may. But please, be extremely careful with her, she is at a very fragile state of mind now."

The men entered and the sight of Calleigh made all their hearts break. Her eyes were closed and she looked so small and fragile that she didn't even look like her usual self. When she heard the door close, she opened her eyes.

At the sight of them, she weakly smiled and whispered, „Hey."

Horatio and Eric approached her bed and talked to her in a quiet and soft way, making her feel safe again. Ryan stayed a few steps behind as he wasn't comfortable with showing his feelings in front of Horatio and Eric. He just looked at her and tried to see the Calleigh he knew but that girl was somewhere deep inside her.

Horatio noticed Ryan's withdraw and motioned Eric to leave so Ryan and Calleigh could have the privacy they so much needed.

As soon as they had left, Ryan too approached the bed and sat next to it. He took Calleigh's hand and just held it; they sat in quiet for some time.

Calleigh spoke out first. „I'm glad you found me."

„I wouldn't have stopped looking," he seriously replied.

She looked into his green eyes and felt she couldn't say what she had wanted to. Instead, he spoke.

„Calleigh... this made me realize that I really cannot afford to loose you. You mean too much to me; you are like a family."

Her eyes filled with tears as she put her finger on his lips. „Don't. Before you say things like that, I too need to tell you something."

He looked at her, anxiously waiting for her to say anything. But it was really difficult.

She sighed and decided to say everything out at once. „Ryan, please just listen to me and don't say anything, don't try to argue. You are really great but I cannot be your family or anybody else's, for that matter. I never will be able to."

„What?" He was fully shocked at her words; he had expected something positive.

„I cannot be your family, I can never afford myself a family."

„I thought you... you loved me."

Calleigh turned her head away as she answered, „I do. But you don't understand."

„Then explain."

She burst out, „I can't have children, okay?" and her tears started to run again.

„Do you understand? I can't have children because of what he did to me and in this state a family would be unthinkable. That is why I don't want you to stay with me and just ruin your life all alone with me. You're too young for that and I don't want you to waste it. So please, just leave me and forget about everything."

She didn't look at him and couldn't see the pain reflect in his eyes. But she also couldn't see the enormous love in them.

„I can't. I cannot, by any means, leave you."

„Please..."

„No, I cannot leave you, because I love you. I don't see spending the whole life with you as wasting it because you fulfill my life in such a way I can't describe it."

He put his hand on her cheek and slowly turned her to face him, although she was reluctant to do so.

„For better, for worse, Calleigh. I know that we have not made those vows to each other, we have not said them out loud. But in here," he put his free hand to his heart, „I made that promise a long time ago. And I do not break my promises."

„Ryan..." she tried to fight him one last time.

„I will not break that promise because I love you. For better, for worse."

She smiled weakly and Ryan knew that that smile made her forget about everything she had asked him to do. So he moved closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. She was stiff at first of the physical contact, but relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes.

„I'm actually glad you didn't leave me. Life would be unimaginable without you. You know why?" she asked quietly.

„Why then?"

She murmued, smiling, „Because I love you too. Forgive me for being such a fool to ask you leave me?"

„Always do, Cal, always."

**Isn't that nice? I'd like you to fill my soul now and of course tell me what you think of it. And maybe I'll write some more :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't help but write this chapter as I want them to be happy eventually. Here is the last chapter of this story. **

Six months had passed and life had quietly got back to where it had been stopped. Calleigh was again working but didn't take cases with Ryan. They had told Horatio they would keep pleasure separate from business and no one on the outside would've guessed that they were living together.

It had been tough at first. Although she didn't want to, she was afraid at first to let Ryan take care of her, to let him in. Fortunately, he understood.

He didn't pressure her, didn't try to gain some physical contact. He just waited and let her cope with everything, let her heal.

Until she was ready. Until she wanted him to be close.

As Calleigh closed her eyes, she thought back of the day she finally forgot about her demons...

_They were sitting in front of the TV, snuggled up close to each other. Although their eyes were locked on the screen, neither one of them was watching it. _

_Ryan thought of everything that had happened. He had come very close to loosing Calleigh thanks to a man whose name still made him feel sick. Most of all, Ryan had feared that she would not let him in again, that she'd block him and push him aside. She had almost done it at the hospital but fortunately it hadn't worked. _

_Calleigh felt safe. That was the best word to describe the state she was in. She felt Ryan breathe under her and she liked that feeling. It didn't make her stiffen any more when he casually touched her. Now she wanted him to touch her. She was ready and she wanted him to know it as well. _

„_Ryan?"_

_He shook away his thoughts. „What is it, Cal?"_

„_I..." she found it hard to be put in words. „I love to sit like this."_

_He smiled and she could feel him do so. _

„_Join the club."_

_They both smiled. She put her hand back and reached for his hair, gently sliding her fingers into it. He, in favor, stroke her hair and the same thoughts crossed their mind. Ryan pushed the thoughts away but Calleigh decided to speak up. _

„_Ryan... I want things to be the same between us."_

„_What do you mean by the same?"_

_She sighed. „Like they were before him." She didn't have to spell the name out as he knew whom she was speaking of. _

_He wasn't sure how to react as he wanted to be careful about it. _

„_I thought they are."_

„_No." She turned around to face him._

„_Things are not the same. But I want them to be." _

_He didn't have time to answer as he saw her face closing and felt her kissing him. Ryan was somewhat shocked because they hadn't been so close for five months. _

_The kiss was passionate and they didn't stop until there was not enough air to breathe. When they broke apart, Calleigh looked at him with a mischievous grin on her lips. _

„_Oh, so you were talking about that?" Ryan asked, feeling the corners of his lips rise. _

_She looked away and then said. „Make love to me."_

_As if the kiss hadn't shocked him enough. _

„_Do you really mean it? I don't want to hurt you or..." she put her finger on his lips. _

„_Ryan, don't overthink. I don't want us to stay watching the TV for the rest of our lives because of what some bastard did. I want to be able to feel happy again. And you can make me happy."_

_To prevent any further questions, she kissed him and the final walls between them crumbled into dust. _

Calleigh smirked as she thought of that. Those were new, happy memories. Two awful days of her life had been erased for good. And now she had some really good news for him.

Ryan entered the ballistics lab to see Calleigh sitting and watching out of the window with an uncatchable look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

„A penny for your thoughts."

She turned around and smiled. „For the news I have for you, you would have to give me more than a penny."

He raised his eyebrow and question was written all over his face.

Calleigh stood up and walked to him. „So... I went to the doctor for my regular check-up and it turned out to be quite irregular."

„Meaning..."

She kept his mind tense by being silent for a moment until she continued.

„She started to ask me all these funny questions about my mood and eating and sleep and my feeling. I told her everything and she just smiled and said: „I'm so happy." I didn't understand, of course, what was there to be happy about my mood or sleep."

Calleigh paused again, making Ryan even more nervous.

„Cal, I do not understand as well."

She sighed and said. „I'm going to have resing my job for some time."

His eyes widened. „Why? You're not sick, are you?"

„Not quite. But I will be resigning for some nine months and then some time after it as well." The grin on her face went even wider when she saw his expression change from worried, to puzzled, to amazed and to not believing.

„Nine months? Calleigh, don't tell me you're..."

„I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him He was in such a state of shock that he couldn't say anything but just hugged her back.

„How could this be?"

She gave him an amused look. „Well, I can explain you. Remember, about a month ago we..."

He stopped her. „I understand the technical details. But wasn't it supposed to be impossible?"

„It was. As my doctor put it, this child is a miracle."

His hand moved to her stomach that yet showed no sign of a baby in there.

„This is not just a miracle, she is our miracle."

„Why do you think it's a girl?"

He shrugged. „I just know."

_7 months later_

Calleigh's stomach had grown a lot and fast in seven months but she still had not resigned. She casually came by to see if Ryan needed something and just stayed at the lab for some minor help. She was glowing all over.

That day she was reading a case when she felt a small pain in her stomach. It was short, so she ignored it.

„Hey, how are you two doing?" Ryan walked in and softly kissed her.

„Fine. Ow," her face winced and she touched her stomach.

„Cal, what's wrong?" his expression became worried.

She didn't answer but grabbed her stomach. „Ryan... get me Alexx!"

In less than a minute Alexx was there. „What's wrong, honey? Pain?"

„Yes! And it's not getting any better. After every minute."

Alexx turned to Ryan. „She is having this baby now, so you better get her to a hospital!"

They took the Hum-Vee and Ryan did his best to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Calleigh was not feeling any better but fortunately Alexx was there for her.

„It's going to be alright, hon, just relax and breathe."

„Alexx, I don't want to loose this child!"

They made it to the hospital and she was taken under the care of doctors. Alexx and Ryan waited outside, not knowing anything. Ryan paced around impatiently.

„Ryan, you're going to make a whole in the floor. Sit down."

„I want to know what's going on with Cal!"

Just then a doctor emerged from the room. „Are you for Calleigh Duquesne?"

„Yes, what is it?"

The doctor smiled. „It is a girl and you are now a father."

Ryan had the widest possible grin on his face as he made it to the hospital room. Calleigh was lying there, holding an incredibly small child.

„Hey," he said softly.

„Come here."

He looked at the little girl and a wave of love hit him. His little daughter. Their little daughter had arrived. She was so small but beautiful.

„She's gorgeous. Just like you."

Calleigh smiled. „But she has your green eyes. I'm glad she does. What shall we name her?"

„I was thinking of Iris."

Calleigh gave him an astonished look. „So was I! Her middle name could be Helena."

It was Ryan's turn to be astonished. „Exactly!"

They smiled at each other and he turned to look at his daughter. _Their _daughter. „Welcome into this world, Iris Helena..."

„Wolfe." She ended the sentence for him.

**That's it, folks! Maybe it was a bit expected but I had to make them happy. In a few days I plan to right a one-shot prequel to this story, showing how they ended up together. Keep your eyes open and you'll see!**


End file.
